Maybe Someday
by Your average Gryffindor Gleek
Summary: James Sirius Potter is the most popular guy at Hogwarts. He's basically a mini version of his grandfather. He can get any girl he wants, but the only one he loves is his best friend, and well he's the poster child for 'Forever Friendzoned Guy'. Maybe someday things will work out.


**Hey there people of Earth and Pigfarts…Oh-be-kay-be (don't question my odd language). So, if you had read my story Harry Potter's Next Generation (please ignore my lack of creativity with the title) then you're going to recognize like characters, but hey I got some ideas and decided to rewrite, but didn't have the heart to delete the story. I obviously only own the plot and my OCs…I can't even pretend like I own them. **

It was 5 o'clock in the morning, and the Potter home was deathly silent-that is until Briella Castro, James Potter's best friend, burst into his room and launched herself onto the bed.

"James! Wake up! We're going back to Hogwarts today! Rise and shine!" James groaned and rolled over to face her, his hazel eyes meeting her big chocolate brown.

"Briella its 5 am. Go back to bed. Nobody deserves to be woken up at this ungodly hour," James grumbled.

"Well than Mister Grumpy pants…I just wanted to get you to have a Doctor Who marathon with me. Heck we can even watch the series from the Doctor of your choice."

"No I want to sleep. You should try it. It's quite nice." Briella gave the messy haired boy her best puppy dog pout and he gave in like that (**Insert snap here…sorry I had to)** "Fine, but I will get back at you for waking me up early."

"Yay you're the best!" Briella wrapped her slender arms around James in an awkward hug.

"Sometimes you can be really childish, Ellie."

"I prefer the term quirky and maybe just a bit awkward." The tiny brunette jumped off the bed and headed to the living room. James reluctantly got up and followed his best friend to the living room where she already was wrapped in a blanket with popcorn and a peanut butter, nutella, and jelly sandwich. He plopped down on the old, brown couch and slung his arm around her shoulder as the fist episode from the 11th Doctor started.

"Really James, you're going to jump at the Weeping Angels? I thought you were a big, bad Gryffindor," she teased.

"I blinked and it moved," James defended looking down at the girl in his lap.

"Have you learned nothing? You can't blink or look in the eye or they move and kill you!"

They spent the next few hours watching most of series 5 of Doctor Who in a comfortable silence until the rest of the Potter family came back to life.

Briella quickly slipped upstairs, curled her long, chocolate brown hair and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a moustache sweater. She grabbed a peanut butter, jelly, and nutella sandwich from Ginny and flung herself back on the couch and tried to ignore the chaos around her.

Soon enough the Potters-plus Briella were out the door and at Kings Cross before you could say TARDIS Geronimo. James, Lily, and Albus said goodbye to their parents and the Weasleys, who had met the family at Kings Cross, and Briella thanked them for their hospitality- now a yearly tradition-before they boarded the traim

**Later that night:**

A group of rather quiet Gryffindors sat around the warm fire in the common room.

James was sitting on the couch squishy couch, next to Briella, who was currently curled up in a ball, leaning against James, lost in a Muggle book called _The Wishing Spell_ by 'the most perfect human being on the face of this Earth' (according to Briella anyways). A few others were spread out on the floor-except Jaycee Daisly, Briella's crazy best friend and Fred Wesley who were currently snogging each other senseless in a chair off to the side of the room. Briella looked up from her book and swatted James's hand away from her chocolate hair.

"How did that even happen?" The short Gryffindor asked, gesturing to the couple in the corner. "They couldn't be in the same room without fighting last year...and well a moth ago."

"I've learned to not question it as long as they don't become all clingy and lovey everywhere," James shrugged.

"At least their happy," Briella stated before she lost herself in her book again.

"True. Well Ellie I'm going to bed."

"Kay, night, love you!" The short girl put down her book and gave James a quick hug. She wasn't aware that the words stung James. Love, as in best friend/ love you like a brother kind of way. He had already convinced himself that he was the poster child of 'Forever Friend-zoned guy'. If only she knew how he really felt…

**Thanks for reading this…I hope you like it! I promise that the chapter's will get longer…I just wanted a good starting spot. It feels really good to be writing for these guys again! :3 Although I am starting to wonder if Briella is too much like my non-shy me…Meh *shrug*. I don't own the_ Wishing Spell _by the amazing Chris Colfer (you really should read it he's totally awesome).**


End file.
